Wolf Moon
by Shadow19
Summary: When Albus Dumbledore hires a young, magic-less, werewolf to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone assumes the he has finally lost his marbles. But the young werewolf may just be the key to helping Harry Potter win the war. Non HBP/DH comp.
1. Prologue

Wolf Moon

Wolf Moon

When Albus Dumbledore hires a young, magic-less, werewolf to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone assumes the old goat has finally lost his marbles. But the young werewolf and what he knows may just be the key to helping Harry Potter win the war. Not HBP or DH compliant. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing.

Author's Note: Yeah I know. I'm starting another story. Bad girl, bad! Anyways, this story is dedicated to the love of my life. He's a Harry Potter fan and I discovered his inner animal is the timber wolf. The main character is based entirely off of my boyfriend (names have been changed to protect the not so innocent), if you don't like, don't read.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts/dreams/memories._

MFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF

Prologue

A young man, seeming to be in his lower to mid-twenties, sat hunched on his barstool at the far end of the bar amongst the shadows. He was in the London, as in England.

He was in a tavern known as the Leaky Caldron. He was waiting for a man called Albus Dumbledore so he could be taken up to a castle called Hogwarts so he could teach defense to a bunch of magically enhanced children.

His girlfriend was right. This was insane.

He took one final swig of his beer before setting money on the bar and rising to leave. The young male was intent on finding his way back to America and his normal life and his girlfriend.

As he was making his way out he stumbled into a man dressed in black robes. The man's hand snapped out and kept him from falling but he immediately jerked it back as if he had touched something vile.

He glared down his hawk-like nose at the shorter male. "Mister Field, I presume." He sneered as her spoke.

Briscoe quirked an eyebrow at that, quite puzzled as to how he managed that. "…Yes." He hesitated in answering the pale man.

"I am Severus Snape. I was sent by Headmaster Dumbledore to bring you to Hogwarts." Snape spoke as he would to an imbecile.

"Ah." Briscoe scowled. He really did not appreciate the man's attitude. "Lead the way then." _Damn, so close._

Snape sneered, not that Briscoe was impressed any, and turned towards the door, his robes billowing out like great bat wings. He was vaguely impressed.

Once outside Snape stopped at a plain brick wall and pulled out… a stick.

It took all of Briscoe's self-control not to laugh. Though part of him worried some for the taller man's sanity and his own health for following him. He shrugged slightly. _Whatever, you have to die sometime._

He watched as Snape tapped at what seemed to be random bricks in the wall with his stick. Briscoe snickered softly at the thought.

The Potion's Master scowled at him as the bricks folded away of their own accord to create a doorway. The younger man's eyebrows nearly met his hairline. "Cool."

Snape rolled his eyes and swept through the doorway. Briscoe trailed after trying to see everything at once.

Few beings paid any attention to their passage through the streets, though a few witches and fewer wizards eyed the young hazel-eyed brunette with more than a little interest. Not that he noticed.

Briscoe nearly walked into Snape's back when the taller man came to an abrupt stop. He scowled again. "If you would be so kind as to watch where you are walking."

Briscoe glared back. "Yeah well if you would warn people when you're stopping there wouldn't be such a problem."

Snape's fingers twitched against the robe pocket that held his stick. "We will be appearating to Hogsmeade then walking to Hogwarts from there."

"Appearating? Hogsmeade?" Briscoe was interrupted by a low growl.

"I'm surrounded by incompetents." Snape snapped back around and continued walking. Briscoe nearly had to run to catch back up.

The dark man lead the younger male down another street and to an open space guarded by two men in gray robes. They both glared at Snape, who merely swept passed them.

Briscoe nearly ran into him when he came to another abrupt halt. "Dammit, you need break lights or something."

Snape turned around and quirked a sarcastic eyebrow at the shorter man. He gave him no warning when he grabbed his arm. With a soft pop they were both gone.

For what felt like much longer than the few minutes it was, Briscoe felt like he was being squeezed and squashed flat. When they reappeared in a small town that looked to be right out of the middle ages Briscoe had to pause to catch his breath.

"What the hell was that?!" He rushed after Snape tempted to take the taller man down.

"That, Mr. Field, was appearating." Snape continued walking, clueless to the younger man rushing up behind him.

Just as Briscoe was about to launch himself at Snape Hogwarts came into his field of vision in the distance.

It was a huge, no massive, ancient castle. It was beautiful in the light of the setting sun and almost took his breath away. "Amazing." He whispered, his anger at the Potion's Master momentarily forgotten.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Field." The dour man stated with great amounts of sarcasm.

Briscoe glared. "Have you ever considered taking the stick out of your ass?"


	2. Chapter 1

Wolf Moon

Wolf Moon

When Albus Dumbledore hires a young, magic-less, werewolf to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone assumes the old goat has finally lost his marbles. But the young werewolf and what he knows may just be the key to helping Harry Potter win the war. Not HBP or DH compliant. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts/dreams/memories._

MFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF

Chapter 1

An old man wearing neon green robes trimmed in lemon yellow was waiting at the top of the steps when Briscoe walked up, trailed by a silently fuming Snape.

"Good evening Mr. Field, Severus." Snape swept right passed Dumbledore and into the castle retreating to his dungeon lair. "Oh dear."

Briscoe stared at Dumbledore long and hard. _He looks like a box of mixed lemon and lime heads._ He struggled to keep that thought in his head and off his tongue. "Good evening. I'm assuming that you're the Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled and his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. "You can call me Albus my dear boy."

The wolf within Briscoe bristled immediately. The old man wasn't all he seemed to be. "Riiight. So you want me to teach defense to your students?" Dumbledore nodded. "You do know I've never taught a day in my life, correct?"

Dumbledore continued smiling and nodded. "Indeed."

Briscoe quirked an eyebrow. "How did you even find me?"

"Word of a young American fighting for the rights of werewolves and other magical creatures makes the news easily here in the UK." Dumbledore glanced at Briscoe over his glasses. "Now if you would like I can show you to your quarters. Your items have already arrived."

Briscoe tucked his hands into his coat pockets. "You know then."

"Yes. It will not be the first time a werewolf has taught here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore turned and calmly led the young man through the doors and down the hall.

"Really?" Briscoe eyeballed the suits of armor, which all moved as they passed, and the paintings, which spoke and moved.

"Yes. About two years ago a former student, Remus Lupin, taught here."

"Lupin?" Briscoe paused.

Dumbledore turned and looked at the young man. "Yes. Do you know him?"

The young lycan shook his head. "No, but I've heard of him. He was in America a few years ago promoting equal rights."

Dumbledore nodded and continued on his way. He led Briscoe up some stairs that moved about half way up them. Dumbledore glanced at him and he grinned. "Cool."

Dumbledore lead him down another hallway and stopped before a set of double doors. He opened them for the young man. "This will be your class room." It was of decent size and there were large full windows along the far wall and the rafters were visible along the ceiling.

Dumbledore closed the doors and moved on down the hall to the next door. He opened it revealing a smaller, comfortable looking room with a large fireplace. "This will be your office. When you have the want you can merely summon some of the house elves to help you do with it as you wish."

"House elves?"

"Oh dear." Dumbledore tugged thoughtfully at his long white beard. "House elves are magical creatures that are tied to a place or family. They are meant to do a persons will."

Briscoe scowled. "You mean slaves."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Quite the contrary. The house elves here are free and may leave at any time." He tugged thoughtfully at his beard one last time. "Winky."

A small leathery looking creature with large eyes and bat-like ears appeared with a soft pop. "Yes Headmaster, sir."

"Winky, this is Mr. Field." He gestured at Briscoe who waved slightly at the strange elf. "As long as he remains with us he will remain under your care."

Winky bowed and squeaked. "Yes, Headmaster, sir. Is Mr. Field sir needing anything?"

Briscoe shook his head. "No thank you. And you can just call me Briscoe."

Winky stared at the young man with large eyes. "Briscoe Field, sir."

Briscoe squinted and sighed. "Close enough."

Dumbledore smiled. "I was just making introductions. You may return to what you were doing." Winky bowed again and disappeared with a soft pop. "Whenever you need her just call her name."

Briscoe nodded and the wolf within him whined and shift restlessly. Neither of them liked nor trusted the headmaster.

The Headmaster led him to the end of the hall and behind a tapestry that pictured a great tree holding up the sky. It hid a doorway and more stairs that spiraled upwards to a landing that held only a picture that stood from floor to ceiling.

It was a beautiful painting of a clearing at full moonlight. Tiny silver stars danced through out the sky and pale delicate flowers littered the ground. Lying asleep amongst the flowers was a large fluffy wolf.

Dumbledore gestured at the painting. "This is the doorway to your rooms. You will find that this is one of the shortest towers in the castle. The first floor is your sitting room and your own personal kitchen and dining area. The second floor is your bedroom and two smaller guestrooms, should you feel that you do not need them they can be altered. The third floor is a your personal study and then you have the top of the tower."

Briscoe nodded his thanks and was surprised at the generosity of the Headmaster, not that the castle was lacking in the room. "How do I get in?"

Dumbledore paused startled. "Oh, right. Silly me. The painting will open with a password of your choice. You may keep it to yourself or give it out as you see fit."

Briscoe nodded and studied the painting.

Dumbledore smiled and gently pat the young man on his shoulder. "I shall be on my way dear boy. Dinner is in the Great Hall if you wish. Remember to call on Winky if you need assistance. Good day then."

"Good day." Briscoe watched the headmaster leave and waited until he was out of scent range before returning his attention to the painting. The wolf was awake and watching him intently. "You're like a guardian of sorts then."

The wolf nodded before he sat up and stretched.

"Do you have a name?" The wolf cocked his head to the side. "Hmm. Guess we'll need to do that then." The wolf seemed to be smirking at him. "How bout the password first though. I've got just the one. Kitten."

The wolf seemed to laugh at him before throwing his head back and howling as the painting swung forward revealing the entrance to his sitting room.

The floors were of the darkest mahogany with the furniture of the same. There was a cluster of black cushioned wing-backed armchairs with a matching sofa on a deep red rug before a large stone fireplace.

A low fire was going in the fireplace to ward off the chill that seemed to linger no matter the time of year in the castle. Above the mantel sat a miniature version of the painting that served as his door. The wolf had decided to move from the larger one into the smaller one.

Briscoe suddenly tired from the amount of energy it took to absorb all the information he had received dropped his coat on the floor, kicked off his boots and dropped onto the sofa.

He yawned and stretched before flopping backwards and draping an arm over his face. "Sleepy."

The painted wolf yawned his agreement.

Briscoe glanced up at him. "Wake me before dinner."

The wolf cracked an eye and growled low in the back of his throat.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

Review please they keep me going and interested. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Wolf Moon

Wolf Moon

When Albus Dumbledore hires a young, magic-less, werewolf to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone assumes the old goat has finally lost his marbles. But the young werewolf and what he knows may just be the key to helping Harry Potter win the war. Not HBP or DH compliant. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts/dreams/memories._

MFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF

Chapter 2

"Briscoe Field, sir, it is dinner time." A small hand gently nudged his shoulders and his eyes popped open and immediately zoomed in on Winky.

The small elf squeaked and jumped back. "What time is it?"

"It is seven Briscoe Field sir. Did you wish for me to lead you to the Great Hall for dinner sir?" Winky played nervously with her hands.

Briscoe groaned and stretched, popping his back, before he sat up and pulled his boots on. He stood and wiped at his black slacks before stretching again. Running a hand through his thick curly hair he nodded to Winky. "I would appreciate it."

Winky nodded and bowed. "Follow me then Briscoe Field sir."

Briscoe nodded again and headed for the door pausing at a mirror hanging on the wall to check his appearance. He ran another hand through his hair and gave that up as a lost cause before brushing his fingers over his short mustache and beard. He moved to straightening his blue striped button down shirt and tucking it into his slacks.

He followed the little elf through the portrait hole and down the stairs. The quiet was a bit unnerving in such a large place. "How long have you been working here?"

Winky jumped, not expecting to actually be spoken to. "A few years Briscoe Field sir."

Briscoe hesitated in asking the female more questions and studied the area around them as they walked. The halls were wide and tall and lined with paintings and tapestries and suits of armor.

He paused at a tapestry that depicted a blood red full moon in a black sky and beneath it sat a large wolf and a mountain lion. Around them the trees were skeletal hands trying to tear them apart.

The wolf within him rumbled nervously and Briscoe shivered at the ominous cloth before moving on and trying to shove the image from his mind.

It got easier when he spotted a painting of a troll in a pink tutu that was dancing with what seemed to be a monkey king to a waltz.

After only a few minutes, but seemed like much longer, Winky stopped before a door.

"Here we are Briscoe Field sir. This is the teacher's entrance sir. Will you be needing Winky to guide you back sir?" Winky tugged nervously on her ear.

"No, thank you Winky. I think I've got it." Briscoe smiled at the creature. "Thank you for helping me get here."

Winky squeaked and nodded, bowing before disappearing with a pop.

Briscoe shook his head. _Strange creature._ He opened the door and discovered that he must have been the last teacher to make it because there was only one remaining chair open at the only table in the large Hall.

The lycan nervously entered the room, taking a tentative sniff of the air.

Dumbledore noticed him. "Ah, there you are my boy."

All the conversations stopped as every pair of eyes turned to look at him. The wolf within growled and snorted, disliking all the stares. Briscoe smiled crookedly. "Hello."

Dumbledore gestured to a severe looking older woman on his right. "Mr. Field this is the Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration professor and the Head of Gryffindor Minerva McGonagall."

Briscoe nodded politely. _That's a lot of ands._ "Good evening Madam."

McGonagall studied him over her glasses. "Good evening Mr. Field. So glad that you could join us."

Dumbledore moved on introducing the rest of the table. "Filius Flitwick the Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw."

"How do you do?" The small man piped up cheerfully from his stack of books.

"Splendid. And yourself?"

"Well, well."

"This is Sinestra Sprout the Herbology professor and Head of Hufflepuff. Next to her is Firenze he teaches Divination."

Briscoe nodded to both, smiling at the round curly-topped woman. He studied the palomino centaur with his bright blue eyes and flaxen hair and tail and soft golden fur. _Jeez would Kitten get a kick out of this._

"This is Hagrid the grounds keeper and the Care of Magical Creatures professor."

The lycan eyeballed the half-giant and nodded and smiled at the man's enthusiastic greeting. "Welcome to 'Ogwarts Prof'ser Field!"

"The lovely woman next to him is Violet Vesper the Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes professor. And of course you've already met Severus Snape our resident Potion's Master and Head of Slytherin." The dark man sneered at Briscoe.

"Of course." He replied gruffly eyeballing the only empty seat, which just so happened to be between Snape and another woman wearing white robes.

The woman sent the young man an understanding smile and said softly. "I'm Poppy Pomfrey the Resident Healer. And on my left is Patricia Pince the Librarian."

"Good evening ladies." Briscoe smiled roguishly and most of the table stared in shock when Madam Pince joined Madam Pomfrey in giggling girlishly.

Dumbledore had returned to his seat between Madam Pince and McGonagall and Briscoe carefully took his seat between Snape and Pomfrey.

Pomfrey smiled at the young man again. "So how is it that you were lucky enough to meet our resident Potions Master?"

If Briscoe weren't so good with people he would have missed the bit of well-hidden sarcasm in the woman's voice. "He brought me here from the Leaky Cauldron."

The well-rounded woman nodded and began to pile her plate with food. Noticing Briscoe's hesitance in trying some of the foods she began to load his plate as well. "You must try this… and this… oh, and this."

Briscoe smiled politely. "Thank you Madam." She blushed and giggled.

Madam Pince leaned around Pomfrey and asked softly. "So dear, are you a Defense Master?"

Briscoe shook his head and finished the bite of food in his mouth before answering. "No. I don't know any magic."

All conversations at the table immediately stopped.

"Did I say something wrong?" Briscoe asked, his fork halfway to his mouth.

Madam Pomfrey gently pat the young lycan's hand. "No dear, it's not you."

"Oh." He slowly returned to eating, pointedly ignoring Snape's extremely dirty look. _I'm gonna poke his eyeballs out with a rusty spork in about two seconds._ He grinned as he took another bite of steak.

McGonagall gave Dumbledore a look over her glasses. "Headmaster, did I hear correctly? You hired a muggle to teach the defense class?"

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth; he had long finished his dinner. All the other teachers present leaned forwards to hear the headmasters answer; they were all waiting for him to spout some sort of brilliance. "You did indeed, my dear, Minerva."

Everyone waited for more. When silence rained Minerva prompted him. "And why did you pick a muggle?"

Dumbledore coughed to cover the fact that he had just swallowed his lemon drop whole. "Because magic is not the answer to every problem."

The people sat, silently stumped; except, for a loud thump that caused the table to shake and the table wear to rattle.

"Severus, dear," Pomfrey stated around Briscoe, "if you are that tired perhaps you should retire to your quarters."


	4. Chapter 3

Wolf Moon

Wolf Moon

When Albus Dumbledore hires a young, magic-less, werewolf to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone assumes the old goat has finally lost his marbles. But the young werewolf and what he knows may just be the key to helping Harry Potter win the war. Not HBP or DH compliant. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing.

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated characters. But Briscoe is mine. And I don't share. And yes, he is that damn sexy.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts/dreams/memories._

MFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF

Chapter 3

Briscoe sat at his desk in his personal study. He had nearly gone into cardiac arrest at the sheer amount of books lining the shelves of all the bookcases lining the walls. He almost had a completely different reaction once he realized they were books he actually would read.

His study had two floors. The lower floor had cases lining the walls except where a smaller dark bricked fireplace sat. On the mantel were moving pictures of himself and his girlfriend and friends. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how those pictures had been taken.

In the middle, situated comfortably around the fireplace, on a thick rug the color of blood, were dark wood armchairs and sofas and a coffee table.

A set of spiral stairs directly across the room from the fireplace led to the next floor, which wasn't even a full floor but overlooked the sitting area below. It housed a few smaller bookshelves and his large dark wood desk. Also sitting, unassuming, off to the side was a wooden stand, it sat empty. Another set of stairs led to the next floor.

Tapestries hung from the walls above the bookshelves. The largest one hung above the fireplace and depicted his family tree and went way back through the years and it was a large a complicated, twisted thing.

Briscoe had been exploring each floor quietly and carefully, almost afraid to disturb the things there. It was hard to believe that all of that was his.

With a sigh he rose from the lesson plans that were coming along painfully slow and made his way to the stairs leading up.

He pushed open the trap door and climbed into the darkness. Closing his eyes, he let them adjust before opening them again. The room was large and full of plants, mostly ones he recognized.

Walking over to one wall he pulled open the curtains revealing floor to ceiling windows. He knocked on the window, it was thick glass.

Realization dawned on him. "That old goat." He turned to watch as the sun played patterns on the plants that filled the room.

Briscoe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The full moon was in a few short days and he would be without her. _Kitten._ It had been almost a year since he had to suffer through the full moon on his own.

The young lycan made his way downstairs and towards his bedroom. There was a small hallway and his bedroom took up the majority of the floor and then there were two guest rooms on the other side of the hall, why he would need those he had yet to figure out.

He opened the door to his room and looked around, already mostly familiar with the setting. His bed was large, king size, and soft. Black silk curtains hung from the dark wood posts and matched the black silk comforter and sheets.

Across from his bed, which sat against the left wall, was a large dark bricked fireplace flanked by two empty bookshelves. Above the fireplace sat another painting of a forest during full moonlight. A door on the other side of the bed led to the large bathroom.

With another sigh he dropped face first onto his bed and lie there, feeling all-pitiful.

The wolf guardian to his rooms appeared in the painting and barked softly.

Briscoe looked up at him. "What?"

The wolf growled and flickered his ears.

"Oh goody, guests."

Briscoe rose and met the wolf downstairs in the sitting room. The wolf whined softly from his painting.

"Another wolf?"

The wolf nodded and flickered his ears back and forth as if listening to noises Briscoe couldn't begin to hear.

Briscoe plopped down in the only armchair that faced the door and was covered in shadows. "Let him in."

The wolf disappeared and reappeared as the painting that was the front door opened.

A gentleman, who seemed to be in his forties, entered the room nervously. He sniffed tentatively at the air as he came fully into the light.

He was tall and lean with tawny hair to his shoulders a few day old beard and sharp amber eyes that reminded him of…

The man paused by the mirror and caught his reflection, startled, before turning away in disgust. "Hello?"

Briscoe rose, startling the man. "Yeah?"

He shifted nervously. "Hello, I was sent by Albus I'm-"

"Remus Lupin." Briscoe gestured to a chair and Remus sat carefully. "I'm Briscoe Field, incase the old man forgot to give my name, though I doubt it."

Remus looked startled by the insult to Albus. "You don't like the Headmaster?"

"I don't trust him. He smells wrong." Briscoe sat back down and leaned forwards in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands before his face.

Remus stiffened. "So it's true then."

"What is?"

"That you're a…" Remus hesitated and gestured with his hands.

"A werewolf?" Remus winced. "It's not something to be ashamed of. You have no choice of what happened to you just as I had no choice."

Remus scowled and clenched his hands. "It's a curse, a disability, a disease."

Briscoe sat up and cocked an eyebrow. "It may not be easy to live with, but I know of others who are in far worse places than we are. It is not a curse. We live and breathe, and shall for a long time. There are others whose lives depend on a cure for what they have and will never find it."

Remus sat back as if he had been hit. "We a treated as lesser beings, as monsters."

"We're not."

"You embrace the wolf then?"

"There is only one person on this planet that I trust more than the wolf in me." Briscoe hunched into his chair, frowning.

"Who?" Remus asked quietly.

"My girlfriend."

Remus folded his hands together. "Where is she?"

"In the States."

"Oh." Remus shifted his gaze to the painting of the wolf above the fireplace.

Briscoe closed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Albus sent me to speak with you. He thought you might need some help adjusting to everything." Remus responded. He turned to look at the younger lycan and could almost visibly see the weight on his shoulders.

"Don't you smell it?" Hazel eyes met amber.

"Smell what?"

Briscoe sighed. "The danger, the deceit. He reeks of it."

Remus hesitated. "…I do."

Briscoe leaned forwards. "Then why do you work for him?"

"I owe him my life."

Briscoe snorted and shook his head. "So you feel you owe this crazy old man something?"

Remus scowled. "I do. If it weren't for him I would be nothing."

"If it weren't for him you would have equality."

"What?"

Briscoe smirked and shook his head again, laughing softly. "I've been doing some research of my own. Albus Dumbledore is a fraud. He holds enough power to make werewolves and other beings equal to normal people."

Remus stilled, watching the old man. "What do you mean?"

"If you go back and read the records, Dumbledore has shot down many of the bills that could have made you equal." Briscoe leaned back in his chair. "He's the one who has kept you where he wants you."

Remus stood up scowling. "You're a fool. He would never. He's been fighting for equality longer than either of us have been alive."

Briscoe shrugged. "Have it your way. But do a little reading before completely ignoring it."

Remus shook his head and stormed out.

Briscoe looked up at the wolf in the painting. "Oops."

The wolf rolled his eyes and lay down.

(Page break)

The next time Briscoe spoke to Remus was two days later when Remus showed up at his door in the middle of the night, two days from the full moon.

Briscoe growled at the wolf in the painting, which he had finally named Christof, who had kept barking at him.

The lycan rolled out of bed and walked down the stairs and to the front door. Christof opened it for him as Briscoe dropped onto the sofa.

Remus rushed in, closing the painting behind him. "Mr. Field."

Briscoe growled and cracked an eye open to glare at Remus. "Briscoe."

"Yes, well, I suppose you can just call me Remus then." Remus shook his head and cleared his throat. "That's not why I'm here."

When Remus paused, staring rather hard, and without blinking, Briscoe opened both eyes to look at him. "What?"

Remus was blushing all the way to the roots of his hair and fiddling with his hands. "Um, you're naked."

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning." It was all the explanation the younger, well built, lycan was going to give.

Remus continued to blush, stuttering. "Well, um, the thing is. You see, I came to apologize."

"For what?" Briscoe draped both of his arms over the back of the sofa, clueless to the affect he was having.

"You were right. I did some looking of my own." Remus hesitated. "Is it safe to speak here?"

Briscoe nodded. "I've done my homework. I may not know how to do magic, but that doesn't mean I can't learn how to disrupt it. It's safe to talk in any of my rooms but not outside of them. I'm not that good."

Remus blinked, surprised. "You learned, on your own, how to disrupt Dumbledore's magic?"

Briscoe gave a cocky grin. "I'm just good like that."

Remus nodded slightly. "Uh huh."

"Why doesn't anyone ever believe me when I say that?"

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Briscoe stood up and Remus quickly adverted his gaze to the ceiling, his face nearly the color of the rug he was standing on. "Hey, I have something to show you."

Remus forced his mind out of the gutter as he followed Briscoe up the stairs. The younger man disappeared into what; Remus assumed, was his bedroom and returned wearing a pair of boxers. The older lycan was grateful for it.

Briscoe led Remus up into his study and then up into the Forest Room, as Briscoe had so creatively named it.

Remus stared at the room in shock, which was bathed in the light of the growing moon. "What is this place?"

"It was like this when I moved in. I'm thinking the old man did it." Briscoe had his arms folded over his chest and was leaning back against the wall, staring out at the moon.

Remus couldn't help but feel the sadness coming from him. "You miss her." He didn't know where the words had come from.

Briscoe shifted his gaze to the older man. "Yea."

"Does she know about you?" Remus looked up at a tree that seemed like it should have been too tall for the room.

"That I'm a werewolf?" Remus nodded. "Yea, she knows. I could never hide something like that from her. Besides it was kinda impossible to do anyways."

"Is she a werewolf?" Remus looked at Briscoe, interested.

"Not a wolf, no." Briscoe smirked.

Remus' brow furrowed as he thought about what Briscoe had said. "But is she still a were-creature?"

"Yea. A were-cat."

"What kind?" Remus' eyes glowed, his interest really piqued. He loved learning and gaining more knowledge.

"Mountain lion." Briscoe smirked.

"Why didn't she come with you?" His smirk faltered.

"Because I didn't ask her to." Briscoe moved forwards to press his forehead to the cool glass. "I couldn't ask her to choose between me and her family."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she love you?" Remus stood shoulder to shoulder with Briscoe, staring out at the lands surrounding the castle.

The younger lycan stared at Remus' reflection in the glass. "Yes."

"Then maybe there wasn't as much a choice as you thought."

Briscoe turned. "What do you mean?"

"If I was in her shoes, and the person I loved was leaving for somewhere else, I would want to be with them. She may love her family but it's not the kind of love that she really needs anymore. People need the love of a family to grow up and learn how to give love. Once that point comes, people need the love of an equal." Remus turned slowly, heading back for the trap door.

"Remus."

He paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"Come back here for the full moon."

Remus nodded. "Thank you Briscoe, I will."

"And Remus." Briscoe paused, staring out at the moon.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Please, please, please, please review. I'm going crazy. Do you guys like the story or not? Please let me know.

I really hate to resort(sp?) to this but I need atleast 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter (which is done).

I need feedback!!

Ok, I'm good.

Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Wolf Moon

Wolf Moon

When Albus Dumbledore hires a young, magic-less, werewolf to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone assumes the old goat has finally lost his marbles. But the young werewolf and what he knows may just be the key to helping Harry Potter win the war. Not HBP or DH compliant. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing.

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated characters. But Briscoe is mine. And I don't share. And yes, he is that damn sexy.

Alright so I lied. I'm updating early. So, that means you all owe me and should review. See the little purple-y button down there? Click it. You know you want to. Click. It.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts/dreams/memories._

MFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF

Chapter 4

Briscoe slunk into his rooms the day of the full moon. He had been up since near dawn and in meetings nearly the whole day. He was sore and cranky and grouchy. His girlfriend would have told him to quit pmsing. _Not pmsing._

The lycan dropped onto his sofa when a very familiar sent reached his nose. He shot to his feet and followed the sent up the stairs and to his bedroom. Hazel eyes blinked trying to discern objects in the dark.

"Fuck." He rubbed at his shin and glared at his fireplace when it sprang to life after he could already feel the bruise forming. He turned his glare on the side table.

"As eloquent as ever I see."

Briscoe whipped around to face a young woman sitting on the end of his bed.

She was short of stature, with large amber hued eyes framed by thick dark lashes. Golden brown hair framed a strong-featured face, tumbling to below her shoulders, with a squared jaw and softly golden skin. She was cute in a plain sort of way; he thought she was beautiful.

"Kitten?"

"Hello dearling."

The lycan rushed over and swooped the young woman up in his arms, holding her as tight as he could. "You're really here."

"Where else would I be?" She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"But I- what about your family?"

"You are my family." She smiled and tilted her head to the side before reaching up and playing with one of the curls resting against his forehead.

For once Briscoe had no reply.

"I've missed you puppy." She turned her face away. "And I heard from another little puppy that you missed me too."

Briscoe blinked his brow furrowing. "Remus brought you here?"

She smiled innocently. "Perhaps."

The lycan kissed the were-puma deeply. "Well remind me to thank him."

"You're welcome." The lycan and puma turned their gazes towards Remus, who stood in the doorway. "But this was my way of thanking you."

Briscoe strode towards Remus; the other lycan shifted nervously, and he grabbed him by the back of his neck and planted a kiss firmly on his cheek. "Thank you."

Remus blinked rapidly before blushing. "Um.. You' re welcome. I think."

Kat shifted, unperturbed by her boyfriend's behavior, as she glanced out the window along the far wall. "We better get moving boys, the moon's about there."

"Right, Remus lead the way." Briscoe gestured and the older lycan nodded moving for the stairs.

Remus led Kat and Briscoe up the stairs; the younger lycan following behind his girlfriend and staring, none to subtly at her rear.

He whistled softly under his breath. "Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave."

Kat glared at him over her shoulder. "Dog."

"Woof." Briscoe grinned.

The were-puma rolled her eyes and shook her head, muttering darkly under her breath.

After reaching their destination, Remus helped Kat through the trap door and stepped back when Briscoe waved his hand away and pulled himself up.

Briscoe walked over to the curtains along the walls and pulled them all open letting the fading sunlight shine into the Forest Room.

Kat looked around surprised. "Wow. Yeah, definitely not normal."

The younger lycan grinned and dropped a kiss on the young woman's head before tugging his shirt off.

Remus glanced at Kat, who didn't seem phased in the least, as she watched her boyfriend strip to his skivvies. "Is he always like this?"

Kat smirked at the older man. "You should see what he does when he really likes you."

The older lycan blushed crimson and shook his head to rid himself of images that he was certain would plague him for some time to come.

The girl laughed and shrugged before pulling her shirt over her head.

"Not you too!" Remus' voice cracked as he covered his eyes.

"Not all of us are magical; I'd rather not have to keep buying new clothes… wait a minute." Kat paused for a second her arms over her head, the shirt near her wrists, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh no you don't!" Briscoe snatched the shirt from her arms. "Strip."

Kat grinned. "I know you missed me, but really, we have company."

"Never stopped you before." Kat blushed and swat him on the arm. "Ow." He whined like a little kid and rubbed at his arm, pouting.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and shook her head turning to speak to Remus. "Ignore him, he's a big baby."

"Hey!"

"I haven't known him long enough to judge… but big might not be the word." Remus smirked enjoying the good-natured bickering between the couple.

"Hey!" Briscoe scowled as he hopped around on one foot trying to pull off his sock.

"Perhaps you're right." Kat stated, as she shimmied out of her shorts.

"That's it." Briscoe growled as he lunged, pouncing on both beings, taking them both to the ground. He took turns tickling the both of them into submission.

"I am the winner!" Briscoe cheered, punching both fists into the air.

Remus and Kat shared a look before pouncing on the young man.

As the trio calmed, darkness fell and they turned to look out the windows, watching for the moon. She rose full and beautiful shining an opalescent white.

Briscoe and Remus howled as their forms shifted, Kat's eerie snarl joining in.

Bones snapped and shifted, healing in their new position, as ears shrank and regrew in new places, as tails and fur and claws grew.

Laying, panting, on the ground were three large creatures where the humans had once been.

One was a young large, lithe, wolf with broad shoulders and thick curly dark brown fur flecked with gold. He blinked large hazel eyes before he rose, shaking himself.

Another was an older, shaggy, looking wolf, larger than its compatriot, with broader shoulders and taller, seeming more solidly built, with shorter light brown fur and bright amber eyes.

The remaining creature was small long-legged mountain lion with soft golden brown fur with delicate black markings on its face, ears, paws, and tail. Amber hued eyes blinked as she rose and stretched, her long tail swishing back and forth.

The younger wolf grinned before pouncing on the lion's flicking tail, causing the large cat to bat his side with a paw. The young wolf whined pitifully, his ears back, pouting. The cat merely rolled her eyes.

Moony watched over the antics of the younger two with a small bit of jealousy, and longing for the pack he had lost.

As if sensing his mood, the cougar leapt up and pounced on the older wolf. She tugged playfully on his ear before jumping away.

The younger wolf catching the mood lunged forwards and tugged gently at Moony's tail before dodging away.

The older wolf sat for a moment with his head titled the side before grinning and chasing after the other two.

Briscoe turned to the side, playfully taunting the older wolf before leaping right over Moony as he lunged for the younger wolf.

Kat rushed up a tree and sat on one of the lower branches her long tail hanging just out of reach of the older wolf.

Moony howled his amusement before turning in the blink of an eye and tackling the younger wolf to the ground. The mountain lion watched the two wrestle from her perch.

She licked her whiskers as she watched them move slowly closer. With a devilish kitty smirk she dropped from the branch landing on both wolves and pinning them to the ground due to the mix of canine limbs.

With a triumphant purr like noise she began to clean herself, starting with front paw, atop the literal doggy pile.

Both wolves shared a look before quickly untangling themselves and pouncing upon the mountain lion.

And so it went all through out the night. The three raced around the forest, playing and enjoying their freedom and peace; they knew that it wouldn't last long with the impending return of the students.

For the first time in a long time Moony, and Remus, felt like they belonged somewhere, that he had a pack again. And Briscoe and Kat were just glad to be back in each other's presences again.

As the moon sank behind the horizon the three were-creatures had finally settled and were watching out the windows.

Bones snapped and shifted before rehealing as fur disappeared and they returned to their normal human forms, with an obvious lack of clothing.

Briscoe lay on his back, stretched out, and staring at the ceiling. Kat lay curled up against his side.

Remus sat a little bit off to the side watching as the dawn approached. He thought it odd that he felt no rush to pull on clothing as he had all the other full moons before. "Do they have names?"

Kat lifted her head and looked at Remus through her lashes. The man blushed slightly at the intense gaze. "Who?"

"Your other forms."

Both younger beings shook their heads.

"Does yours?" Briscoe asked as he shifted his head to the side to look at the older man.

"Yes. Moony."

"Moony?" Remus shivered at how the named seemed to roll of the woman's tongue in a soft purr. He nodded. "I like it."

Kat rolled to lay her form along Briscoe's. He smiled up at her and brushed some hair from her face. "What's up kitten?"

"I want a name."

"Ok."

Both turned to look at Remus. "What?"

"Name us." Kat piped up as she rest her head on Briscoe's chest, still watching the older lycan. The younger began to run his fingers through her hair.

"The wolf can be Lyke." Remus said slowly as if uncertain of himself.

Kat purred softly. "Cool."

Remus smiled softly, reassured. "And the cougar can be Dia."

"Dia?"

"She has a diamond shaped marking on her forehead." Remus stated sheepishly.

The younger lycan smiled and nodded. "I like it."

Remus smiled somewhat sadly. "Well I guess it's my job then, to dub you unofficial Marauders."

"Marauders?" Briscoe sat up nearly sending his girlfriend toppling backwards.

"I'll explain in the morning. I need some sleep." Remus stood and stretched, the young woman admired him openly.

Briscoe scowled at his girlfriend. "What?" She looked at her boyfriend. "If you can look so can I."

Remus blushed brilliantly. "I'm right here."

Briscoe stood and helped Kat up. "You can stay in one of the guestrooms. Guess I know what it's for now."

Remus gathered up his robes and opened the trap door. "Thank you." He beat a hasty retreat, sensing a not so pleasant argument coming on.

Kat gathered up her clothing. Briscoe pulled on his boxers. "I do not look." He began to dig through his pants pockets.

"You do too. Looking for these?" She held up a pack of cigarettes.

The young wolf looked between his cigarettes and his girlfriend. "Yeah." He snatched the pack quickly and pulled one out, setting it against his lips before searching for the lighter.

"Don't lie. I know you think he's good looking." She held up his missing lighter.

"Anyone can see that." He looked up from digging through his pants' pockets to see the lighter in her hand. Briscoe scowled and accepted it from her.

"Just remember one thing."

"What's that?" Briscoe blew out some smoke expecting the usual 'You're mine' or 'I don't share' responses.

She knew he wasn't really listening. "I saw him first."

"Uh-huh." Kat was already through the trap door when Briscoe let the response sink in and the cigarette fell from his lips.

He started swearing when her caught it in his hand, on reflex, before letting it drop to the ground. "WAIT JUST A MINUTE HERE!"

Kat was already in his bed curled up under the covers, snickering.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!

Prettyprettyprettyprettypretty please.


	6. Chapter 5

Wolf Moon

When Albus Dumbledore hires a young, magic-less, werewolf to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone assumes the old goat has finally lost his marbles. But the young werewolf and what he knows may just be the key to helping Harry Potter win the war. Not HBP or DH compliant. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing.

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated characters. But Briscoe is mine. And I don't share. And yes, he is that damn sexy.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts/dreams/memories._

MFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMF

Chapter 5

Briscoe, Kat, and Remus sat together clustered at the end of the staff table. Briscoe and Remus were discussing the different four different houses and the house point system.

Kat listened intently, even though she seemed to be absorbed in the sketches of the Great Hall that she was working on in a thick book. She was determined to sketch as much of the castle as possible.

The topic of discussion turned to the students and what to watch out for amongst them. Remus filled Briscoe in on as much as he knew of his students and filled him in on the situation with the Harry Potter.

Kat frowned at her work. "It's not fair to put the weight of the entire ware on the shoulders of one sixteen year old boy."

Remus flinched slightly and nodded. "It can't be helped there's... a prophecy."

"Prophecy schmophecy. Life is what you make of it. He shouldn't have to be involded at all. None of these kids should." She glanced up long enough to send a sharp look Remus' way. A look from Briscoe quieted anything else she may have said.

The woman returned to her work and Briscoe and Remus returned to their discussion of Defense.

Kat looked up again when she heard silence. She turned her head as a shadow glided along the table, her gaze landed on the one and only Severus Snape. "Who's that?"

"Snape." Briscoe grunted and took a drink from his coffee cup.

Rermus elaborated. "The Potions Master. He's not a very nice man."

Kat tilted her head and studied him intently.

"What is it?" Remus asked softly.

Briscoe rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She get's like that sometimes. She called it the artist's sight once. They see things differntly than we do. She sees things we would usually never even notice."

Remus's brow furrowed and he titled his head. Briscoe blinked and shook his head, thinking he imagined it. "What does she see?"

Briscoe opens his mouth to respond but is cut off when the soft amber eyes of his mate. Remus, too, was quieted by the look on her face.

"He looks so sad."

Both men looked at eachother and then turned to study the dark man at the other end of the table. Briscoe took the woman's hand. "What do you mean?"

"He's lonely."

Remus studied Severus and his shoulders slumped slightly. He could understand the feeling.

(Time Skip)

Hazel green eyes watched from the shadows of the ceiling as the sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor houses filed in. They studied how they students grouped together, whom they spoke to –and didn't speak to at all.

"Watch it Malfoy!" Hazel eye snapped to the messy haired brunette who had drawn his wand after a tall aristocratic blonde shoved him.

_Why did I agree to this again?_ He sighed when the other students formed a circle around the two, house rivalries forgotten in that instance.

Briscoe dropped from the rafters and landed in a crouch behind some of the students. Those that noticed gasped and back away, bumping into others who turned to look.

Nervous whispers filtered through the group of students as they watched the strange man and tried to keep an eye on the two dueling students at the same time.

"All of you move!" The students scattered out of his way. Briscoe strode forwards and stepped between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter just as both fired hexes at each other.

The boy stared in shock at the figure that got between them. The whole class watched as the hexes flew for the man.

Briscoe focused his will and both hexes seemed to stop for a blink of an eye then fire in opposite directions, slamming into walls. _Well, I'm glad that actually worked. _

The whispers started back up, only louder.

"Quiet!" He barked and silence followed. "All of you gather your stuff and stand along the back wall of the class."

The students stood staring at him blankly, uncertain.

"Move." Briscoe growled softly. _No wonder Snape is always such an ass._

The students quickly gathered up their stuff and moved to the back wall. The Gryffindors and Slytherins managed to keeps themselves separate.

"Sir, are you the professor? Who are you?" Hermione Granger fidgeted. "What are we doing?"

"If you would give me a moment Ms. Granger all will be explained." Briscoe stated calmly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks. He was suddenly very glad he had thought to ask Remus all about the students he would be teaching.

Hermione blushed and ducked her head.

"Now, as you can see there are eight tables. They are labeled 1 through 8. There are sixteen of you. If you couldn't guess, I have partnered you up." Briscoe watched as the students shifted nervously. "When you hear who your partner and table number is you will move with your partner to your table, understand?"

The majority of the students nodded, a couple did not, and Briscoe could already feel a headache coming on.

"Alright, let's begin then." Briscoe moved to his desk and picked up the list he had made. He turned and leaned against the edge of his desk, folding his arms across his chest. "Patil, Constance 1."

An indignant set a feminine huffs met his ears.

"Is there a problem ladies?"

It was Padma Patil that was stupid enough to step on his nerve. "You're pairing me with a Slytherin Professor."

Briscoe frowned and stood straight, causing many students to shrink back against the wall. "I will only say this once. So listen very, very, carefully. In my class, when you are dealing with me at all, there are no such things as houses. These rivalries are bullshit."

Many students gasped and looked at each other, whispering.

"You lot are sixteen years old, almost adults. You need to learn that you may not like people and you may not agree with them but you will still have to learn to live with and work with them." Briscoe crossed his arms over his chest. "In this class you will not only learn how to defend yourselves, but each other. You must learn how to trust and rely on one another."

Many students looked skeptical. A few students, including one Harry Potter, looked like they believed the words.

"Now, as I said, when you hear your name and number, sit down, shut up, and pay attention."

Padma Patil and Penelope Constance quickly moved to their seats and sat down, pointedly ignoring each other to watch their young professor.

"Brown, Bulstrode 2." Both girls frowned but moved to their seats behind the first pair. "Thomas, Goyle 3." Dean pulled a face and Goyle growled at the shorter boy.

"This bloody sucks." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, thinking that Briscoe wouldn't hear them.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

"He does kind of have a point Ron." Harry said softly.

"You think we should team up with those slimy Slytherins!" His voice echoed through the quiet classroom.

"Mr. Weasley detention tonight after dinner. Report here."

The teen's ears and face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Finnegan, Crabbe 4. Weasley, Nott 5. Granger, Parkinson 6. Longbottom, Zabini 7." Briscoe watched as the students filed to their tables. "Potter, Malfoy 8."

Dead silence followed the last statement as both the blonde and brunette watched each other.

"Sit." Both students slowly complied.

"Alright, now that that is taken care of. My name is Briscoe Field. I will be teaching you how to defend yourselves. There are more ways to defend you than just magic. I will be teaching you how to physically defend yourselves and expanding on what you already know about magical defense."

One Hermione Granger's hand shot into the air. Briscoe could, for once, actually feel his eyebrow begin to twitch, like his girlfriend told him it did under cases of extreme agitation. "If you will give me a moment, I am almost certain your question will be answered."

Hermione slowly lowered her hand and blushed as Pansy Parkinson snickered at her from behind a well-manicured hand.

Briscoe took a slow deep breath. _Maybe I should've let Kat come with me after all._

(Page break)

Kat and Remus stood side-by-side looking out on the lake. The older werewolf had decided to take the young woman on a tour while her mate was busy, too distract her from boredom.

The young woman wore her hair back in a braid and had on a light amount of make-up accenting her brilliant eyes. She wore a light coat, with her hands shoved in the pockets, and a pair of long form fitting jeans and a pair of heavy black boots.

Remus studied her quietly as she watched the surface of the lake. "I think, over the last few days, I've come to realize why he loves you so much."

Kat tilted her head to look up at the man; he nervously wrapped his light cloak tighter around himself. "Oh?"

Remus nodded and stepped forwards reaching up to gently touch the woman's face. "You're strong, and brave, and you seem fearless. You're proud without being arrogant and I can see in your eyes that you love him too."

Kat smiled and nodded, reaching up she gently squeezed the man's hand. "I do love him, with every fiber of my being."

Remus smiled and pat the girl on the head. "You're both lucky to have found one another."

"I know."

Both stood in silence for a time, watching the world around them, before turning and heading back for the castle. "Kat."

"Yeah?"

"I've decided that I would like to train you and Briscoe." Remus paused to open the door, holding it open to let the young woman through.

"Train us?" Kat paused to let Remus catch up.

Remus nodded and began to lead Kat down the main hall, showing her where things were, leading her to the library. "Yes. I could smell it from the time of meeting both of you. You are both capable of magic. And from what I noticed Briscoe has been trying to learn on his own and seems to be teaching you some."

Kat nodded. "Yeah, I don't quite have the hang of it. He seems to have quite the ability to disrupt other people's magic. It's weird. I've read up on it. It's unusual. But then again, who am I talking about."

Remus chuckled and nodded. "It is an unusual ability and he is fairly good at teaching himself for someone who has never had magical training before."

Kat shrugged slightly. "He's good at teaching himself. I guess the whole magic thing comes with having to deal with the syndrome."

"Syndrome?" Remus held open one of the library doors.

"The whole magical community thing in the States is different. They're a bit more open and much of the magic is done without wands. Briscoe and I have been fighting for the rights of all magical creatures. We've been calling the were-creature thing the Full Moon Syndrome." Kat turned at a noise and her jaw dropped at the sight of the row upon row of books.

With a gleeful look she turned and glomped Remus. "Is this the school's library?"

Remus chuckled and pet the girl on the head again. "Yes."

"Heaven!" The young woman squealed and was immediately shushed Madam Pince who had entered the library from her office upon the noise. "Sorry."

Remus smiled softly at the librarian. "Madam Pince, this is Kat Freeman, she is Professor Field's mate."

Madam Pince blinked before smiling stiffly. "Greetings Miss Freeman-"

"Just Kat, please."

"Kat, then, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you. Are you the librarian?" Kat studied the library, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, itching to get her hands on the books.

Madam Pince recognized the longing in the woman and instantly felt a connection and her demeanor softened. "Yes, yes I am. You may call my Patricia."

"That's a pretty name."

Madam Pince blushed and bowed her head. "Thank you. Do you like to read?"

"No."

The older woman drew back as if slapped.

"I love it. I would read in my sleep if I could." Kat smiled at the woman. "I hope you don't mind if I come here often."

Patricia Pince smiled brilliantly. "That's quite alright dear. Anyone with a thirst of knowledge or a love of books is welcome in my library."

Remus cleared his throat, feeling forgotten. Both women blushed. "If you'd like, after we finished the tour, we can come back."

Kat smiled up at Remus. "I'd like that." She turned to the librarian. "If that's ok with you."

Madam Pince nodded. "You're quite welcome here."

Kat squealed and clapped a hand to her mouth, blushing. "Sorry." She whispered.

It was shortly after meeting Madam Pince that Remus was showing Kat some of the other classrooms that they happened upon Dumbledore speaking with McGonagall. Kat's eyes narrowed and she valiantly fought down the urge to hiss and puff up. The old man gave her the creeps.

Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon glasses. "Why, hello there. You must be the infamous mate of Mr. Field that the paintings have been whispering about. I must say they don't do you an ounce of justice."

Kat gave a polite, but fake smile. "Thank you Headmaster. It's a pleasure to meet you." She just barely contained the sarcasm that tried to slip from her mouth.

Remus gently bumped his shoulder to Kat's, sensing that she was not happy with coming face to face with the old goat. "Hello Albus."

"Ah, Remus. Hello dear boy." Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Taking this lovely young lady on a tour of the castle?"

Remus nodded and smiled at McGonagall. "Hello Madam."

She smiled and Remus and gave a polite nod of her head to Kat who nodded in return. She sensed no ill will from McGonagall and smiled at her sweetly.

After a few scant moments of inane chatter between Remus and Dumbledore, the two were-beings were on their ways. After rounding a corner Kat scowled and looked at Remus. "Ick."

The lycan sighed and nodded.

All was forgiven and forgotten between the two though when Kat's eyes fell on Firenze. A rather qirlish squeal forced its way from from her mouth and her eyes got huge. "Oh my god!"

Remus quirked an eyebrow and glanced down at the young woman. "Are you all right?"

Kat nodded rapidly, her eyes big as saucers. She squeaked quietly when Firenze slowly sauntered over to the two werebeings. She watched intently, memorizing every detail, every movement of flesh and muscle.

"Hello Remus." The centaur's soft tenor rumbled.

Remus smiled. "Hello Firenze. I'd like to introduce you to Kat she's-"

"The other wolf's mate."

Remus and Kat both blinked. "...Yes." The older lycan smiled again.

The young woman licked her lips, blushing. "Nice to meet you."

The centaur studied the woman before smiling. "The future holds great things for you and your mate."

Kat gaped, her jaw moving without sound.

Remus chuckled and watched as Firenze began to saunter away, his tail flickering back and forth. The wolf turned to the woman. "Don't worry, he's like that alot."

Kat nodded. "Wait!" The centaur paused and Remus watched startled as Kat rushed after him. "Can I, I mean, would you mind if I draw you?"

The centaur cocked his head and studied her with soft blue eyes. "Very well."

The young woman smiled brilliant and fought back the urge to squeal and bounce around. "Is there some time you're available?"

"You can find me in the Castle Gardens after dinner."

Kat thanked the centaur profusely before he left, heading down the hall and out of the castle.

Remus came to stand next to the woman, shaking his head in surprise. "Amaxing."

"What?" The werecat gave Remus a strange look, her eyebrow quirked as she studied the older man.

"Centaurs are natorious for their dislike of humans. Firenze was forced from his herd for aiding Dumbledore. There have been others who have wanted to take pictures and do drawings or paintings of him but he has always refused." Remus turned his amber eyes on the woman. "There must be something special about you."

Kat crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course."

Remus rolled his eyes and gently cuffed the girl in the back of the head, causing her to scowl and give chase after the laughing werewolf.

"Get back here you mutt!"

Both rushed by a group of staring students and their flustered and stuttering teacher, who were returning to their classroom after a small joint session from another class. "No running in the halls!" She squawked, causing her students to burst into whispers and giggles.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I apoligize for the long wait. My computer crapped out and I had to wait for a new one. I hope this chapter makes up for some of the wait. I am doing my best to update all my other stories as well.

Please review. I really need the encouragement at this point. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm getting to work on the next one.


	7. Chapter 6

Wolf Moon

When Albus Dumbledore hires a young, magic-less, werewolf to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts everyone assumes the old goat has finally lost his marbles. But the young werewolf and what he knows may just be the key to helping Harry Potter win the war. Not HBP or DH compliant. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing.

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the affiliated characters. But Briscoe is mine. And I don't share. And yes, he is that damn sexy. **I'm reposting this chapter because I didn't know what else to do. For those interested, there is a poll up and running on my profile to decided Severus' animagus form. Take a look!**

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts/dreams/memories._

Chapter 6

After dinner Kat met Firenze in a small garden walled in by tall hedges. Both the hedges and the garden seemed a b it neglected and overgrown, odd for such a well-kept place as Hogwarts.

The palomino centaur smiled at the young woman and gestured to an old stone bench for her to sit. "Welcome, little mountain cat."

Kat blinked and titled her head. "How did you know that?"

His warm blue eyes sparked. "The walls have ears and lips."

The young woman smirked and seated herself, placing her sketch pad on her lap, pulling her favorite pencil from behind her right ear. "What made you decide to help the headmaster?"

The centaur frowned. "I did not do it for him."

"You didn't?" She flipped to a clean page and began to rapidly sketch faint lines to create the centaur's shape and build.

"No." He shook his head. Blue eyes studied the young woman as his flaxen tail lazily flicked back and forth.

The sat in silence for a few moments before Firenze began to sing low and soft, in a language she did not recognize, but was calming to listen to none the less.

Darkness crept in around them until fairy lights of different colors burst into life around them. Kat looked up, studying the lights with the awe and fascination of a child. "Beautiful."

Firenze smiled and nodded. "Fairy lights don't often come out around humans. You must be special."

_How odd that those words should be repeated again in such a short period of time._ This time Kat kept her normal response to herself, silently amused.

Just a short time later, they parted ways. Kat made the long trip up to the rooms she shared with her mate, studying the halls as she passed.

Most of the paintings were asleep, though some greeted her as she passed. The suits of armor saluted as she walked by, causing her to blush.

By the time she returned Briscoe was asleep. She set her sketch pad on the side table before undressing and climbing into bed, kissing her mate's cheek before snuggling into his warmth.

Upon the page was Firenze, as realistic as he could be, his eyes shining in the glow of dozens of fairy lights. If one was awake to look, they would have seen his full lips shift into a small smile.

(Time Skip)

Kat stared blankly out at the see of students. _Too early… need sleep._

Remus, who sat on the woman's left side, studied her, concerned. "Are you all right?" He winced when her head hit the table with a 'thud'.

Briscoe smirked from behind his coffee. He glanced to his left, chuckling at his mate. "She's not a morning person."

Remus quirked an eyebrow. "Really, what gave you that idea?"

The younger lycan chuckled and took another drink from his coffee cup. "She'll be all right in a little bit. Just give her time to wake up."

The young woman lifted her head and glanced around. "Insane people get up at this hour in the morning. I wanna go back to bed."

Briscoe shook his head. "Sorry, kitten, you promised to help me teach class today."

Kat scowled and folded her arms on the table, resting her chin on them. "Can't we both go back to bed? I'd much rather spend the day in bed with you learning new things." She grinned, a soft light coming to her eyes. Briscoe merely rolled his eyes.

Remus spluttered, choking on his tea. When the attention of a few teachers and students turned to him his face turned a brilliant crimson color.

Briscoe laughed, causing the older male to turn a deeper shade of red. Kat giggled into her arms, too keep the man from feeling so bad.

"Not funny." The older werewolf hissed, wiping off the front of his robes with a napkin.

After breakfast, Kat and Briscoe walked arm in arm to his classroom. Many a student watched the couple walk past in more than a small amount of interest. They chose to ignore the looks, even though it bothered the female.

Kat plopped herself down in Briscoe's chair, propping her booted feet on his desk, right over his lesson plans.

The lycan scowled and shoved her feet back off, causing her to yelp in surprise and nearly topple backwards in the chair. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Do you know how long it took me to come up with those lesson plans?" Briscoe straightened the pages.

"Too long." Kat smirked, until her mate popped her with the stack of papers. "Hey, watch it mutt!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll-"

She never got the chance to respond as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years began to tramp into their first ever Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. _They're so little._

Briscoe snorted softly as if hearing his mate's thoughts. "If everyone will please line up at the back of the room." The class did as they were told and he went through the same procedure as from his class from the day before. Each Ravenclaw was paired up with a Hufflepuff, except for one little blonde girl a Hufflepuff, being the odd number eleven.

"Now, my name is Briscoe Field, this is my mate Kat Freeman, she will be assisting me with classes from time to time." Kat wiggled her fingers in a slight wave, causing the class to giggle, and Briscoe to roll his eyes. "Anyways, I shall be teaching you how to defend yourself, not just magically but physically."

Kat could feel a headache coming on already, she knew it was gonna be a long day.

"At the start of each class, if you were assigned any extra work, you will turn it into the tray on my desk. After that we will do half an hour of exercise, and then we will review what we learned the last class and then well will cover any new material. Any questions so far?" Briscoe shoved his hands into the pockets of his black slacks.

The students were oddly quiet, and it was making both of the adults nervous.

"Well, then. Why don't we begin by you all introducing yourselves?"

And so the day went until dinner, only broken up by lunch, which had been a boring affair.

Kat was helping Briscoe straighten and lock up the class room before they would both head down to dinner. He had been keeping an eye on her; she had been oddly quiet all day. "Is something the matter, kitten?"

"Huh?" She glanced up from picking up a few scrap pieces of parchment that had been left on the floor. "Oh, no, just thinking."

"About what?" He locked his lesson plans into his desk.

Kat titled her head thoughtfully. "I was thinking about asking Snape to teach me potions."

The lycan's face turned a brilliant shade of red within a matter of seconds. "No, absolutely not!"

"Excuse me?" There was a soft edge to her voce as she narrowed her eyes at her mate. "Did you just tell me no?"

Briscoe frowned. "You heard me." He was trying to find away to take the edge off what he said without backing down. "I just don't trust him and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kat relaxed slightly, partially calmed. "I know that. But I want to learn potions and Remus told me he's the best." She shrugged slightly. "Besides, it's not like he can do anything to me here."

The lycan frowned slightly. "Fine."

The were-cat quirked an eyebrow.

"Whatever makes you happy." The male added quickly, not wanting to get into a fight with his mate.

At dinner, Remus, Briscoe, and Kat were grouped at the far end of the teacher's table, in that order. It just happened by chance, or luck, that Severus was sitting on Kat's left.

Briscoe and Remus were talking about what the older werewolf would be teaching them after dinner the next night; Kat was only listening with half an ear.

The young woman turned to Severus. "Excuse me."

He turned to her, his eyebrow quirked, and a less venomous expression on his face than was customary. "Yes?"

"I've been recently informed that you are the best Potions Master." She brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Yes." He wasn't bragging.

"Would you be willing to teach me?"

Severus' other eyebrow moved to rest at his hairline with the second. "And why would I want to give up my precious free time to teach you when I already have to deal with those dunderheads?" He asked nodding towards the sea of students.

"Because I actually want to learn." Kat shrugged slightly. "But if you don't want to, I could always ask someone else."

Severus's brow furrowed in thought. His long fingers stroked at his lips. "Very well. Meet me at my private lab after dinner. It's the portrait of the first Potions Master of Hogwarts."

Kat smirked. _A test already?_ "You mean Salazar Slytherin?" She asked just loud enough for him to hear.

"Indeed." There was less sarcasm than would normally be present in his voice.

Snape left shortly after. Kat trailed, after informing her mate where she was going. Remus had looked beyond surprised, while Briscoe merely frowned and informed her to be careful.

Kat stood before the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, her hands on her hips, frowning. The man hadn't given her a password or anything.

Slytherin merely watched her, amusement dancing in bright green eyes. His sleek raven colored hair was drawn back in a tail and he wore well tailored robes of black and silver. He sat, gracefully mind you, on a tall stool at a large wooden work table. At the moment there were no potions brewing.

Kat tilted her head and studied him. He looked oddly familiar, she just couldn't place it at the moment. Slytherin smirked as if reading her thoughts.

With a sigh, Kat slouched slightly. "Master Slytherin, would you be so kind as to inform Mr. Snape that I have arrived?"

Salazar slowly rose from his stool, with a slightly mocking bow, he purred. "It would be my pleasure, milady."

"Thank you." She bowed her head slightly.

The man disappeared from the painting. It opened only a moment later.

Severus Snape studied the woman. "Well you've made quite the impression on Salazar." He shifted to the side to allow the woman entrance.

"What do you mean?" She turned to face him as soon as she was out of the way.

"He never leaves his painting upon request." Severus walked over to an empty worktable the sat along the far wall directly across from the door. He picked up a book and handed it to Kat. "Here."

She took it, reading the cover. "A first year potions book?"

A snort drew both of their attentions to a large painting hanging above the table where they stood. Salazar was sitting in a cushy black leather wing backed chair, studying the young woman in amusement.

She chose to ignore the long dead man.

Severus rolled his eyes. "To start you at the top would be both foolish and dangerous. We shall start from the beginning and gauge your ability from there." He flipped open the book to the first potion.

Kat read, first the description of the weakest calming draught, then the ingredients and then the instructions. Severus was secretly pleased by this. "So it's a bit like cooking then? Chopping, dicing, mincing, stirring. A fair bit more difficult and dangerous to be sure."

Obsidian eyes took on a new light as he studied the young woman. _Perhaps this won't be so bad._ "You cook then?"

Nodding, Kat skimmed over the page again. "Yes I cooked most of Briscoe's and my meals. Before we came here at least."

Severus frowned at the mention of the young werewolf.

Kat pointed to the ingredients list. "What's the difference between boomslang skin and boomslang hide?"

Severus blinked and glanced at the page. "The skin is still soft and supple, where as the hide had been stretched and dried it, giving it a more leather like quality."

"Why use both?" She set the book, still open to the correct page, down on the table.

"The skin has different properties than the hide. The hide also helps counteract the absorbent nature of the skin."

"Ah." She nodded thoughtfully.

Severus quietly began to gather what they would need to create the potion. If it turned out well he would bottle all of it and take it up to Poppy, she was running low.

Kat carefully began to work on the potion, taking her time to do it correctly, while Severus stood off to the side watching.

He watched the way her hands instinctively seemed to know what to do, and the look of concentration that furrowed her brow.

He glanced up at Salazar, who was watching the woman intently. Seemingly pleased with how well she was doing. _Why is he so interested in her?_ The other Potions Master glanced at Severus and smirked.

Kat finished the potion in short order and watched apprehensively as Severus studied the color and consistency.

It was nearly the perfect shade of blue and the same consistency as water, as it should be. "Not bad, Miss Freeman."

"Kat, please."

Severus nodded slightly. "Very well. I suppose you may call me Severus." The inflection on you led Kat to believe he would not appreciate if her mate called him by his first name as well.

"You perfected the Wolfs bane potion, didn't you?"

If Severus was surprised by the abrupt change of subject, he didn't show it. Though, he was trying to recover from mental whiplash. "Yes."

"If it's no bother, can I be here the next time you brew it?" Kat closed the book and picked it up.

Severus studied the woman. "If you progress as well as I believe that you might, you may be able to help me brew it."

Kat beamed, startling both potions masters. "Really?"

Severus nodded slowly. "Indeed."

The young woman studied Severus quietly for a moment, unnerving the man. Though he hid it well. "Why are you so lonely?"

Severus scowled and his eyebrows bunched together, deepening the furrows in his forehead. "I don't believe that is any of your business."

Kat sighed and nodded slightly. _He didn't deny it as I expected he would._ "Sorry, you're right." She held the book close to her chest. "If you ever need to get away from the bumblebee, come by Briscoe's and my rooms. It's free there."

His brow furrowed deeper. "It's getting late, perhaps you should leave."

Kat turned and headed to the door, which opened on its own. She paused, not looking over her shoulder. "You should join us for the full moon. I'm sure your other half would enjoy it."

In his anger and confusion he knocked the calming draught to the floor, though Kat was no longer there to see it. He scowled at the mess and stood clenching and unclenching his fists. _Why are you so lonely? _It continued to echo around his head, taunting him.

Salazar studied his favorite ward silently for a few moments. _There is more to this young pair than meets the eye._

I'm so sorry about the long wait. But I've started working again and then I've been suffering from horrible writer's block… on the stories I have going already anyways.

The idea for another story has been plaguing me recently. But I want to finish at least one of my other stories before I start it.

I hope this chapter makes up for some of the wait. And for those of you who think Remus will end up with Briscoe and Kat *cackles* I have a BIG surprise for you within the next few chapters… *ducks a flying barrage of sharp pointy object


End file.
